Mystery boys secret
by uniquedreamer12
Summary: Mystery boy comes to Mission Creek, No one knows where he came from but He knows the Davenports. Will Chase just fall in love with this boy? Are they in danger? Can Chase really be pregnant? Read to find out the mysteries out this unknown boy and the secrets Donald kept from the kids.
1. Chapter 1

Chase P.O.V- Its a normal day at school, Trent's picking on a nerd and sticking him to a locker, Principal Perry is insulting a student, Adam's competing with Leo on who can get the dumb blonde girl, since Janelle broke up with Leo. I'm stuck sitting on the circular bench in the hallway in front of the cafeteria reading a book on microbiology for the fourth time.

I can tell someone sat by me but I didn't look to see who it was. Then I felt a hand tap my shoulder and I put down the book and looked to see who it was. It was a boy that I had never seen before.

"Umm... Hi I don't mean to bug you but do you know where Mrs. Peppermans class is?" The new boy asked.

"Yeah, you go down that way then take a right and a left then another left then a right and five doors down is her class." I said

"Umm... Okay..." He said sounding nervous.

"You want me to walk you?" I said putting my book in my backpack.

"If you don't mind..."

"I don't mind, I'm Chase by the way." I said putting my hand out to shake.

"I'm Alexander but you can call me Alex." He shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, so now follow me."

"Okay."

"So I might need to warn you to stay as far away from Trent as you can."

"Why?" He said dodging a flying basket ball.

"He will find some way to make fun of you or hurt you."

"I don't want that."

"Watch who you trust with secrets, but don't worry you can trust me. I can keep secrets and I have a lot of them myself."

"I have trust issues but you seem nice so I'll give it a try."

"Me too. So lets stick together. I can show you how to avoid bullies."

"Thanks, Ummm..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything against gays?"

"No, pretty impossible for me to be."

"Hows it impossible?"

"I'm bisexual."

"Oh... umm I'm gay by the way." I smiled so big when he said that.

"I was hoping you'd say that." * **Why did I just say that? *** I thought. He had a bright blush on his face, and it was so cute. Just made him more sexy. I bit my lip when I checked him out and then looked to see that we had arrived.

"Well we're here, this your first period?"

"Yes."

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Yeah."

"We have most of the same classes together and the rest are next to each other so I can show you around." He smiled when I told him that and we both looked up when we heard the bell for class. Then we went in a took our seats and he sat with me since I didn't have a partner.

*** In Chase's 7****th**** and last period, his daydream in class ***

_**scene in Chase's room**_

_Alex and I are studying for a upcoming test, the time I was explaining he was rubbing my thigh and laying his head on the shoulder. He started nibbling on my ear. _

"_Hmmm maybe you should put the book down and teach me some other stuff but on my body."He purred._

"_Maybe I will." I purred and he straddled my hips and started on my neck, just sucking and biting leaving hickies all down my neck. I pulled his head up and gave him a quick kiss before ripping off his shirt showing his sexy six pack. Then he ripped off mine revealing my abs. I flipped up over so I was on him, I started kissing him and licking his lips asking for permission to explore his mouth. He gladly accepted. I slowly on did his zipper and button and slid down his skin tight jeans, revealing that he was not wearing anything under his jeans. His nice 7 inch popped up when I took off his jeans, and it just made me even harder looking at the lovely stick in front of me. He immediately ripped off my jeans and boxer briefs and got down on his knees and took my 8 inches into his hot mouth and it just made me melt. Then all I felt was him shaking me and saying,_

"_Chase! Chase!"_

**Out of daydream**

I noticed Alex was shaking my arm.

"Umm.. Yeah what?"

"He asked you a question."

"Oh, yes sir um what was the question again."

"Which two elements do you mix to make the yellow acid? And why aren't you focused? You usually are right on target raising your hand trying to get every answer."

"Alots on my mind, and umm I don't know." I said feeling my cheeks burning from embarrassment and am so glad that the counters are covered in front and I pulled the stool I'm sitting on under the desk. I am soo hard and Alex touching my arm isn't helping.

"What's wrong?" He asked moving his stool closer to me and putting one hand on my thigh and the other on my shoulder.

"Its nothing." I said looking away and moving away. He grabbed my legs and moved me so I was facing him. I'm glad we're in the back of the room and the walls behind him so no one else can see the majorly obvious boner.

I seen look down when he noticed me looking down and then up.

"Oh.." He said moving his hands.

"Yeah..." I say totally embarrassed. I hear the bell go off dismissing everyone telling them schools finally over.

He noticed I didn't get up immediately, I waited tell everyone left before I got up and walked out with Alex following me.

"May I ask who you were thinking about, Who your crush is?"

"Umm I don't wanna say." I continued to walk out the school and he walked right by me.

"Okay.." He said sounding disappointed.

"I.. I don't really want to tell someone that I was thinking about them when I just met them."

"You were thinking about me?"

"Yeah." I said feeling bad, I feel like a slut. I heard him gasp.

"Yay!" He said smiling.

"Why yay?"

"I never thought you would like me, you sooo...hot." He blushed.

"I never thought you would like me cause your hot and I didn't think you would find me attractive since no one else thinks I am." All of a sudden he grabs my hand leads us to the park and goes to a place no one can see up and gets behind a tree and pins me up against it and kisses me. I am shocked but I kiss back. Then he pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"I'm glad no one finds you attractive, so this sexy body can be all mine." He smiles.

"I know I just met you but will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I never thought you'd ask." He smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"I feel like I know you but I don't know where from." I said looking at him closer.

"Hmm interesting." He said looking worried.

"Did I know you?" I ask.

**DUN DUN DUN ! CLIFF HANGER! I hope you all like, review. Can you guys guess on what you think of the story and how you think Chase knows Alex if thats even his real name **

*** dramatic music* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I know I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy and going through alot. Not very happy that my only comment on here is telling me to hurry up and update. Not a very good motivator to write. I am trying to write more, but the depression and not knowing how i should write the next chapter is not helping. So just be patient I am trying my best. Feedback would be great.**

Alex P.O.V.- "Ummm... No you don't know me, well not that I know of."

"Hmmm Okay, you just look so familiar." Chase said looking confused.

"This is my first time in Mission Creek, I moved here from Canada."

"Okay, Have you ever been to Los Angeles? " Chase questioned

"Yeah, Why?" I asked confused.

"Just wondering." He looks around.

"M'kay. So what now?"

"I don't have any plans do you?" Chase asked.

"Nope nothing planned." I said

"Do you feel like hanging out at my house?" He asked smiling, and putting his arms around my neck.

"Yes I do." I put my hands on his waist and kiss his lips gently.

"If you would like I could fix your problem or maybe just make it worse." I winked at him and he giggled.

"You would definitely be making it worse."

We walked down to Chase' house just giggling.

~Chase's House~

Chase P.O.V.- We have arrived and I am very excited. We walk in and only Tasha and Mr. Davenport are out and they are in the kitchen.

"Hey Chase, Who's your Guest?" Tasha asked looking up from what she was doing. Mr. Davenport is still staring at his iPad

"This is my new friend Alex." I said walking with him to the counter.

"Awwe Thats nice you made a friend." Tasha said looking at Alex then going back to cooking. Then Mr. Davenport looks up giving a questioned looked toward Alex.

"Alex?" Davenport questioned confused

"Yes?"

"Wait you know each other." I interrupt

"Yes we do He's my Nephew." Davenport sighed.

"How is he your nephew you only have one sibling? Oh wait, What? Douglas has a kid." I questioned shocked

"Actually I have a sister but she died eight years ago in a car accident." Davenport said sadly

"Oh I'm sorry. Does that mean he's like my cousin?"

" In a way yes but no. He was switched at birth so biological he is not related to me, but still my nephew. Like your mine and Douglas son but not biologically related."

"Hmm did you ever find who your nephew is?

"No."

"So I do know you." I said pointing a finger at me.

"I guess, I didnt know your last name was Davenport." He said nonchalantly

"So we have to talk."

"Yea-" He started to say but got interrupted by Adam, Bree and Leo walking into the room.

"Who's he?" Leo asked

"Your cousin. and I am not going over it again ask Chase." Davenport said

"Tell you guys later." I grabbed Alex hand and ran off to my room that we finally got. We got to my room and Alex shut the door behind him and I sat on the bed and he sat next to me.

"I guess we cant be together if your my cousin." I pouted

"Yes we can. we're not blood related." He said grabbing my face with both of his hands and kissed me deeply. I put my hands on his arms and scooted closer.

"Do you still have a problem to fix?" He winked

"Totally it will be very hard in moments."

"Sounds great."

I moved and laid on the bed and he got on top of me and pressed his sexy body against mine. It didnt take long of kissing and grinding to bring little Chase up.

**The rest of the scene will be finished in the next chapter.**


End file.
